


I Want You To Have This

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [29]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jonathan moved the tissue away to reveal his Team Canada jersey, “I want you to have this.”“Yeah?” Jaden smirked, “You want to see your name on me that bad?”
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 6





	I Want You To Have This

Jonathan had arrived at Jaden’s with a neatly wrapped package. He had meant to give it to the younger man when Jaden had been in Chicago last but had gotten...distracted.

“Hey,” Jaden smiled as he opened the door, stepping to the side to let Jonathan in.

“Smells good,” Jonathan grinned, dropping a kiss on Jaden’s lips as he entered.

“Well, I can cook so,” Jaden smirked, starting to head back to the kitchen.

“I can make a mean taco,” Jonathan defended himself.

“You can cook ground beef.”

“I never hear you complaining.”

Jaden just laughed in response, stirring the sauce on the stove before draining the pasta.

Jonathan settled against the island, just watching Jaden move around the kitchen.

+

Jonathan slid the wrapped package across the counter as they finished the dishes, “You gave me my Christmas gift a couple weeks ago and I didn’t get to return the favor.”

“If I remember correctly, you definitely returned the favor,” Jaden smirked.

Jonathan chuckled and said, “I never gave you your gift.”

Jaden looked over at him and gingerly picked up the package. 

“Jonathan….” Jaden trailed off, finding a small square box sitting on top of the tissue paper.

“You gonna open it?” Jonathan smirked.

Jaden slowly opened the box to see a navy metal band with a black onxy stone embedded in it.

“I’d get down on one knee but you would just tell me to stand back up,” Jonathan grinned, “And I would say something incredibly sappy, but you would just tell me to shut up. So, I’ll just say this: Marry me. Please.”

Jaden’s face broke into a huge grin and he nodded quickly, letting Jonathan slip the ring on for him before pulling the older man into a fiery kiss.

“Wait,” Jonathan pulled back, “there’s something else. I…I know I’m never going to see you in a Blackhawks jersey but…”

Jonathan moved the tissue away to reveal his Team Canada jersey, “I want you to have this.”

“Yeah?” Jaden smirked, “You want to see your name on me that bad?”

“Maybe,” Jonathan mumbled against the younger man’s lips before kissing him deeply.

Jaden pulled back and chuckled, taking the jersey out of the box and heading for the stairs up to his room, Jonathan’s dark eyes followed him.

Before he could follow, his phone went off and he groaned.

“Come up when you’re done dealing with that.” Jaden grinned.

+

A short ten minutes later, Jonathan walked into Jaden’s room to see the young man in just his Team Canada jersey, “Toews” displayed clearly across his back, and Jonathan’s mind went blank as he joined Jaden on the bed.


End file.
